Shin-chan's Book of Friends
by merryfortune
Summary: From a young age, Midorima has always been able to see that which cannot be seen by others. His ability ostracises him from his peers and his unstable home life worsens the loneliness. He never once considered his ability to be a gift until the crass and bumbling Takao Kazunari stumbled into his transient life.
**Shin-chan's Book of Friends**

 **Chapter One – The Game of Loneliness**

 **[AN: This yokai au is different to the Familiar Friend series because this one is loosely inspired by Natsume's Book of Friends.]**

"Where is she? Where did she go?"

The voice was harrowing like eerie, wintery air; deep and slow. It was all Midorima could focus on as he scrambled to get away. He couldn't let the voice's owner catch him for it would surely eat him.

Midorima's shoes beat against a path he designed himself. His cheeks were ruddy and sweat dribbled down his temples. His breath was heavy and uneven. He could only see what was immediately put in front of him which was the rural scrubland. Spindly, brown trees with decrepit branches reached out for him and tugged on his school uniform. Dirt clung to his knees as well as up and down his arms, over his face and even through his hair.

With valiant effort, Midorima burst through the scrub. He accidentally slammed against a guy who was walking his bike. He had been chatting idly with a friend. He and Midorima jostled together and gripped tight on one another as a means of keeping balance. The friend, the girl, screeched as she flailed away from them.

'I'm sorry...' Midorima heaved with a stubborn glare. 'I have to keep going, is there a local shrine around here somewhere?' He didn't quite let go. His bandaged fingers crumpled the guy's shoulders. Their eyes locked and something strange clicked between them. All they could focus on was the other's eyes. 'Y-Yeah, there's one that way – right, Aya-chan?'

'Yup, if you keep going like you were before, you'll definitely find it.' the girl, "Aya-chan", agreed.

'Thank you.' Midorima replied. He let go the guy's shoulders and then ran.

Aya-chan put her hands on her hips and frowned with a pouty emphasis. 'What was that about? Guy's a freak, honestly... He's in your class, isn't he, Kazu-kun? You can't mistake his height or green hair, can you?' Aya-chan said.

'No, you really can't. It's no wonder why he transfers around a lot; I hear he has no family and he's out on a limb here with some really distant relatives.' Kazu-kun gossiped. His eyes shone and his adventurous curiosity was more than piqued – it was utterly hooked. He mounted his bike. 'I'm gonna follow him.' Kazu-kun grinned as he kicked off. A powerful blast of frigid air followed and left the two awed. He rode onwards through the thicket. His friend screamed about being abandoned but eventually gave up because that's just what Kazu-kun was like: easily distracted and nosey.

Midorima ran. His legs were sturdy from endurance and he had the utmost faith in his luck: Cancer was second today, his lucky colour was green, and his lucky item was a belt. He wasn't going to die at the hands of that creature – not today.

In the midst of his self-preservation instinct, selfish thoughts flooded his mind: _The others... are lucky they can't see this. The creatures I see are called "yokai"... why was I born like this? Being able to see them..._ Midorima continued to run. _It wasn't ever pleasant but it's been worse than usual as of late, since coming here._

He hazarded a glance over his shoulder and he saw it: a vaguely animalistic and hulking creature made of misty violets and purples, a single eye that was as big as and as round as the moon. Claws attached to leathery skin reached out for him and growls, guttural and monstrous, were emitted from a huge, hollow mouth.

That was a bad idea yet it put more motivation to live into him and gave him a much needed adrenaline boost. Midorima's heart pounded and shook his ribcage. He dashed madly through the summery scrub. He ripped plants out of his way and tried his hardest to keep going forward. That's all he needed to do, apparently, if he wanted to reach a local shrine. He had been keeping records of all the ones he had seen on his day-to-day commute to school. He had only been living here a few days. This monster had come out of nowhere and shredded his idea of a normal school afternoon to shreds.

Midorima was thrown off completely by a fumbled step which gave the creature the opportunity to catch him. The creature caught him and gripped him with its claws. It pinned him against a tree. Midorima tried to struggle. He grunted and growled but the creature only tightened its grip on him. The creature had Midorima trapped thoroughly. It grinned and revealed a gummy mouth.

It breathed heavily; a low, grating noise. 'Ah... Ah... I finally caught you... Madoka...' it spoke slowly. Its grip loosened then tightened again rapidly; teasing freedom. 'NOW GIVE IT BACK!' it screamed and shattered Midorima's eardrum.

'Give what back?' he mumbled as he struggled.

Its friend appeared with slick movements from behind it. The other creature had greasy, long hair as dark as ink and a bestial face on a seemingly male, human body draped in cloth. It had strange ears that drooped downwards and seemed covered in a fine fur. 'Hold on,' it said, a calm voice like a church bell, 'let's pull out her tongue so she can't speak our names.'

That distracted the creature. It twisted around and its grip fell against Midorima. Its claws rested across his abdomen non-threateningly. The creature seemed enraged that its friend would suggest such a thing. Midorima didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. All he wanted was to escape. He tore out of the creature's grip and even kicked it for good measure. It howled.

And again, Midorima ran. He could hear something strange follow him: the trundle of wheels rather than scarpering claws. Midorima's thoughts thundered in his ears. _Why does this happen to me_? That was the perpetual question on his mind. He doesn't see them because he wants to. He sees them because he sees them just as how others perceive their world around them.

Bad memories bubbled to the surface of Midorima's mind. He tried to push them away but perhaps this what they mean when people say "your life flashes before your eyes when you die".

"The fourth guest? What fourth guest?" his aunt had asked when he set the table for her, her husband, him – and the strange man in the corner. He had a face like a shrivelled bean and wore old-fashioned clothes. He was the only one who saw. "I'm sorry Shintaro-kun but we don't see anything."

"He gives me the creeps." an elementary school classmate had commented upon noticing him becoming unnerved by a woman whose neck was as elongated as rubber. She was standing on the corner, by the bus stop, by the rest of his classmates yet he was the only one who saw. "He's doing it for attention." another classmate murmured.

"He must be lonely." his teacher murmured when he tried making friends with a cat with two tails that had wandered into the school yard in the hunt of the mice. Midorima tried to bring it to his teacher who coddled him – told him he had a very pretty purple cat and mused that he would one day grow out of his imaginary friends. The cat was tan, very much real and again, he was the only one who saw. "We don't understand." his teacher said when he got upset.

By middle school, he had gotten better at masking his ability with other eccentricities. By high school, he had assimilated and created the perfect persona of whims and arrogance but now, his progress was being erased because for some reason the creatures around his new home appeared to relish bothering him.

The summer-like heat beat down on him and cast a shimmery glare across his glasses that were askew. He could see the outlines of a small, wooden fixture decorated with sashes, candles and flowers. The shrine was blurry but a spot of hope and relief. He ran up to it and fixed his glasses hastily. Whilst he fixed his glasses, he snared his leg on something and tugged it along with him but he didn't care. He had to reach the shrine as that's all what mattered.

He collapsed when he reached it. His lungs were pierced by exhaustion. It was painful but Midorima threw another glance over his shoulders. His spine reverberated with fear. It would be more painful to be re-encountered by those horrible creatures.

Midorima's back was to the shrine. He could feel the grass beneath his hands; it was sharp and dry. His breathing was heavy. He seemed to be safe because all he could see was the thicket in front of him. The click of wheels still haunted him. His eyes wandered to what his foot had snagged. 'A broken rope?' he murmured to himself.

'The kekkai is broken.' a voice rumbled. Midorima looked over his shoulder. He couldn't believe he had evaded two monsters only to stumble into the midst of a third. Midorima's hands dived on the rope. What if it was containing something dangerous? It wouldn't have been sealed over wise. He fumbled with the rope and he heard the doors of the shrine open with a livid slam. 'Well done, whelp. Now I am free to go outside at long last.'

Midorima turned to see what kind of demon he had accidentally unleashed. He was half disappointed by the voice's owner as the voice had been menacing. The speaker, the monster, was a ceramic tanuki. It was kind of cute in a grotesque way. Midorima noticed that it was broken. It was missing its crowning feature. The ceramic statue began to move with the animation of a real animal. It didn't seem to notice that it was lacking its attributes.

It padded out of the shrine rather cheerfully. Behind it, the shrine exploded with blue-white energy. The small, wooden shrine became tiny shards and splinters. Midorima was unfazed and that intrigued the creature's painted eyes. 'You remain unperturbed by the sight of me, impudent human.' the creature mused.

'I'm used to it.' Midorima huffed.

The ceramic tanuki came closer and investigated him. 'Are you a yokai too?' Midorima asked, pointlessly hopeful for a surprising answer.

'Don't lump me in with those second rate, mediocre...' the ceramic tanuki grumbled. 'Hm? You – You're Midorima Madoka.'

That was a name that was coming up more and more often than Midorima would prefer. The other yokai had mentioned Madoka's name as well. Midorima wondered what the curiosity was.

'That's the name of my grandmother.' Midorima said. The tanuki was shocked.

'Grandmother?!' it exclaimed.

'You knew her?' Midorima asked. The tanuki sighed and became nostalgic and perhaps even mournful.

'She used to live around here. She was a beautiful woman.'

'Oh?' Midorima said, irksome but the ceramic tanuki didn't notice.

'And just like you, she had a gift for the supernatural. Nobody could understand her... Always alone, always teased but it made her strong – or more likely, it made her petty. She sought the company of yokai in order to fulfil her anger towards humanity; she started to abuse the yokai she met...'

A vein in Midorima's head throbbed. He didn't like the idea of this. Greed entered the voice of the ceramic tanuki. It seemed to smirk with plastic angles. 'Tell me, have you heard of the Book of Friends?'

Midorima didn't answer. Instead, he turned his head towards where he had come from. He couldn't hear anything. There wasn't any wind or birdsong. There was nothing. The ceramic tanuki curiously looked that way too. 'Are you being chased? Don't worry, the lingering effects of the kekkai will keep them away...' the ceramic tanuki said. it spoke like it knew something Midorima didn't know.

The ceramic tanuki disappeared before Midorima could question it more. He huffed. 'Foolish raccoon.' he muttered. Nothing good follows getting involved in the affairs of yokai. He had learned that long ago but this seemed to involve him as his grandmother was the direct cause.

He got up and brushed dirt and grass off himself. He hated getting dirty but it was inevitable when in hot pursuit in life or death situations. The click of wheels returned.

'That was awesome!' someone screamed and sent prickles down Midorima's back, startling him. He turned around and it was the guy from before; the one had barged past. 'That tanuki statue was talking and you were just like: "No big deal" and oh my God, what is going on? I didn't mean to intrude – I'm in your class, Takao Kazunari. But what the hell, man?'

Midorima supposed that this is why the tanuki had spoken like it had known something he didn't. Midorima, for once, wasn't just being chased by supernatural creatures; he was also being chased by an average human.

He had a big grin and bristled with curiosity. Midorima was more than simply unnerved by this person's demeanour. 'You don't recognise me? Or is it because I not-so-accidentally eavesdropped on a private conversation?'

'No, I recognise you. You sit two spaces away from me.' Midorima replied.

'Yep. So can you pretty please tell me what the hell is going on? I feel like an anime protagonist... My summer of youth starts now.'

'I can see yokai. That's about it.' Midorima said. He was dumbstruck and leaning towards anger. He didn't want someone seeing this side of him; especially someone as loud as this person.

Takao Kazunari had an abrasive laugh. 'If you told me that a day ago, I woulda laughed. I love ghost stories and crap but I don't actually believe in it but I just saw a shrine explode and a talking tanuki statue.'

Midorima was flustered and Takao came closer with an earnest grin. 'I think we got off on the wrong foot but I hope we can get along.'

'What are y-you talking about?' stammered Midorima with a confounded glare.

'I'm saying we should be friends.' Takao said. 'I'm like a rash; you won't get rid of me. This town is Snoozeville but you just made things a butt-tonne more interesting.'

'Don't be crass.' Midorima snapped and Takao laughed.

It became heavily apparent to Midorima, more than usual, that he was rusty in the social skills department. He was quite certain that the ritual of friend making was not based on whatever this was. He just wanted to go home and perhaps hide under his sheets until all of this blows over. He didn't want to know what the tanuki was scheming and he didn't want to know what his classmate was scheming either.

Midorima decided that the best route of action was to storm off in silence. Takao followed after him and started prattling. He seemed to have a very rose-coloured vision as to how their "friendship" was going to work. Midorima learned a few things about Takao on the way home.

He had been here all his life. His best subject was English, he enjoyed basketball and was part of the student health committee. He had a little sister and a childhood friend – the girl from earlier, his "Aya-chan". He was musing with the possibility of having romantic feelings for Aya-chan but he wasn't certain. The most thing however that Midorima learned about motor-mouth Takao was that he was very steadfast in what interested him.

It was a startling change compared to what he was used to. No one ever took interest in him unless their desire was to leave pins and tacks in his shoes, to carve "CREEP" in his desk, or humiliate him in other unpleasant methods. Midorima felt that Takao sincerely wanted to be friends with him; even if it was out of the shallow purpose of trying to comprehend the strange world Midorima saw.

Midorima and Takao strolled into the front yard of the Midorima's house; the Fujiwara household. Fujiwara Shigeru was a distant relative of Midorima's father. He had a wife named Touko. They were retired and not quite elderly but not quite middle aged either. They had no children but they are good people.

Touko was in the yard and was doing laundry. She was pegging up sheets and shirts. Her kind face was wrinkled and she had a soft, bob cut of brown hair. She was appalled and shocked when she saw the state Midorima had come home in. She rushed towards him and fussily brushed him down; even though Midorima had tried to come home as clean as he could. She didn't notice Takao at first. 'What's wrong?' she asked as she picked grass from where Midorima had missed. 'You're out in this heat without a hat. I don't care if you run around but please take care of yourself.'

She then realised that Takao was trying to say something. She was surprised. 'I'm so sorry, I am being rude.' she said. 'I'm Fujiwara Touko, Shintaro's guardian. He's never brought home a friend before. It's good to meet you...?'

'Takao Kazunari. I'm in Shin-chan's class.' Takao replied.

'"Shin-chan"?' Midorima replied, almost bitter.

'My, I had no idea you were so close with Shintaro. Well, you are free to visit any time, Kazunari-kun. Should I get you two some snacks?'

'He won't be staying long.' Midorima said but Takao grinned.

'I think we'll be right... Hope we won't bother you.' Takao said.

Touko laughed chirpily whilst Midorima and Takao went inside. 'Well, this is the Fujiwara house. Make yourself at home.' Midorima said to Takao through gritted teeth.

'Pardon the intrusion.' Takao said. He wondered why Midorima spoke like that. It was his house too. Midorima frowned and trudged upstairs whilst Takao remained firmly cheerful.

Midorima's room was spacious and had probably been a guest bedroom before he had arrived. Even though it was, his there wasn't much sign of him in the room except for unpacked boxes and a futon that had been slept on recently. 'It's a nice place you got here. My house's a real mess.' Takao observed. He plonked himself down on the floor and sat cross-legged with an eager grin. 'So, let's find it.'

Midorima scowled. 'Find what?' he dared to ask.

'The Book of Friends, obviously.' Takao said and he mimicked the way Midorima spoke so factually and stuffily.

'It sounds like a pain in the neck if that tanuki was interested. It was probably sealed inside that shrine for a reason.' Midorima said but that didn't stop Takao from jumping on an obscured box labelled "Madoka".

Midorima didn't stop him. Takao grinned. 'Madoka... is the name of your grandmother.' Takao said.

'Yes. She is survived by me therefore I inherited some of her things. Much like I, she doesn't have much.'

'And she also had the Sight. And the Book of Friends. I wonder what it is...' Takao said and he opened it.

The Book of Friends rang a bell in the back of Midorima's mind. He had definitely flicked through it once, perhaps twice, when he had first inherited amongst Madoka's things. Based on her few and most precious possessions, she was an incredibly eccentric woman wound tight with bad habits. She had left a lot of rotten foodstuffs, many forgotten and tatter library, and scrapbooks with unglued train tickets and receipts.

'Hah! Found it!' Takao shouted.

'Quiet fool.' Midorima shushed him.

'Here it is, the Book of Friends...' Takao grinned.

The Book of Friends was a flip note book. It wasn't big and had a green and orange cover that was faded. Its title was glue on the front and overall, it looked homemade. Inside its pages, everything was filled with bizarre scrawls and doodles. It looked completely illegible.

Takao glared at it. 'Damn, looks like the tanuki doesn't know jack because the Book of Friends is just some old woman's graffiti tags... kinda.' Takao complained. Midorima peered over Takao shoulder whilst he flipped through the pages.

'Noha... Yuzuri... Kanoka... Shinonome... Kaidori...' Midorima mused aloud.

'Wait, you can make sense of these scribbles? I've never seen kanji like it.' Takao said.

'I don't understand it either but these are definitely names. I see the drawing but I think the name. Words are appearing before me...' Midorima said.

Takao laughed. 'You sound so melodramatic. Maybe I was hasty. I wonder what it all means though.'

Misty, ethereal smoke drawled in the corner, unbeknownst to the boys, and slowly gathered on the ceiling. Gradually, a shape solidified with a thundering voice: 'That is the book!' The boys looked up and both yelped in surprise.

'You're the tanuki!' Takao shouted.

'You followed us?' Midorima barked.

'Hand it over!' the tanuki screamed and dived on the boys.

The boys jumped out of the way, to opposite sides of the room, and the Tanuki ran straight into the floor. There were many tremendous thuds because of it and that roused Touko's concern. She ventured towards the stairs and called out: 'Shintaro, what was that noise?'

'You brat! Just give it to me!' the tanuki bellowed.

Midorima kicked the tanuki away whilst it tried to pounce on Takao who had the Book of Friends tightly clasped and pressed against his chest protectively. 'Takao dropped something, that's all.' Midorima yelled back.

'Are you two sure you're not hungry? I'll bring up some watermelon anyway.'

'Sounds great, ma'am!' Takao yelled. 'Sorry, I'm such a klutz.'

Touko gave the Midorima a plate of watermelon slices whilst Takao tried his best to subdue the tanuki. Touko also told the boys that she had to go out and run errands. Talking with her helped Takao could understand why Midorima didn't want the Fujiwara family – or anyone – knowing about his Sight if it caused troubles like these regularly.

Takao gave the tanuki a slice of watermelon despite Midorima warning against it. The tanuki accepted the watermelon and ate it greedily. Seeds and juices spread across its ceramic snout.

'So, are you living on charity here?' the tanuki asked Midorima.

'Shut up, foolish raccoon.' Midorima snapped. 'I don't want any problems. Just eat up and go.'

'What do you mean? "Foolish"?' the tanuki yapped angrily. Takao found a spiel of ribbon and tore it off. He started to dangle it in front of the tanuki who blindly started to play with it. 'I may look like this because I sealed in a tanuki statue but my original form is quite beautiful and I am quite wise. I know many things.'

The tanuki grew bored of batting the ribbon and ate another slice of watermelon. 'I owe you for breaking that barrier. Y'know what, how about I protect you boys for a little while. Consider me your mentor.'

'Go die.' Midorima snapped.

'What are you talking about?' Takao berated Midorima. 'That's be super cool. What do we call you?'

Midorima sighed. 'I must admit. I am curious about the Book of Friends. What can you tell us about it?'

The tanuki grinned. Bloodlust glistened in its brown eyes. It sat still. 'It's where Madoka wrote the names of the spirits she harassed. Madoka didn't get along well with people so she would entertain herself by playing mean-spirited games with yokai. Her spiritual power was so strong, she soon became quite unsurmountable. Those who thought they could contend would actively seek her out. She was a good way to ease boredom. Anyone she beat would become her follower and they would have to write their names and agree to do her biding. The place she wrote the names became known as the Book of Friends.' the Tanuki explained.

Takao crossed his arms. 'But why would you want something like that?' he asked.

'Because,' the tanuki grinned, 'if someone has the paper and calls out the name on it, their commands cannot be refused. In other words, the Book of Friends is the perfect tool in controlling yokai.'

Midorima flicked through the Book of Names. The names leapt out at him even though they took the shape of strange, seemingly erratic drawings. 'I still don't understand. It looks worthless.'

'You're the foolish one here if you can't understand the power it has. If you were to burn the Book of Friends, you would burn all the yokai whose names are written in it. That's why the yokai around here are so anxious, violent; they're worried that someone might decide it would be funny to torture them. They're all looking for Midorima Madoka and that puts you in danger. And him by association. And the lovely lady whose courtesy you are leeching off of.'

Midorima's blood ran cold. Takao stiffened. 'He's joking, right, Shin-chan? We're not in danger are we because of this Book of Friends, right?' Takao asked.

'No, you're not in danger. But he is because no one realises that Madoka is dead. they see the green hair, they see their abuser but if the stronger, more intelligent yokai such as myself see him then they will come after you and that will put you in danger.'

Silence followed what the tanuki had to say. Midorima strained his ears. His arms were covered with goose bumps. 'Is there someone here?' he asked.

'Yes.' the tanuki replied calmly and Takao squealed.

There was a knock at the door and that only served to explode the tension in the air. Midorima and Takao went downstairs with the tanuki had their heels. The Book of Friends was tucked under Midorima's arm. He answered the door. 'I'm sorry; everyone is out at the moment. Come back at a more convenient time.' Midorima said to the visitor: a man with greasy hair, old fashioned clothes, and an eerie and almost inhuman face.

The man grinned an unnatural grin. It was utterly unsettling. 'Yes, I knew it.' Shivers were sent down Midorima's spine and he automatically recognised who was at the door: the more human yokai from earlier.

'There's no one here, Shin-chan.' Takao pointed out. The tanuki giggled at Takao's ignorance.

'You've come back... Madoka.' the yokai drawled.

It pounced on Midorima who dropped to the floor. Takao felt a whoosh of wind and was unnerved by it. It was so cold. He was petrified. He kept his back to the wall and hoped that the yokai wouldn't bother him.

'The book...' the yokai said as it turned its body around, mangling itself and elongating its body like elastic, 'Give back my name!' it howled. 'The book... The book...'

'Give it back!' a different voice screeched and Takao couldn't hear it, but he could feel it. He could feel the chill it brought. He couldn't imagine what Midorima was staring at with such wide and horrified eyes.

It was the abomination from earlier. It was flying in from the gaping door. Its leathery claws were outstretched and inches away from scraping against Midorima's face. The other yokai, the human one, slammed against its "friend" and Midorima hurried to his feet. He grabbed Takao's hand and let the yokai fight each other.

The two boys fled with an uneasy pace. The tanuki leaped up and landed on Midorima's back. It held on and weighed him down. The trio got far into the forest surrounding the Fujiwara house and didn't stop until they had put a lot of leg way between them and the yokai.

Takao was terrified into silence. He and Midorima panted whilst the tanuki was unfazed by all what had happened. 'It's too much for a human to handle. Don't you get it? Give it to me. If you do, they'll stop chasing you.'

'No.' Midorima retorted. His resolution impressed Takao.

'Why? Even though you're human, do you plan on trying to master the supernatural?' the tanuki asked.

'It's not like that.' Midorima confessed with a heavy breath.

'But what else could a human possibly do with it? And after I changed my mind about you... Give it to me!'

Midorima glared. He could hear a guttural growl approach. The tanuki could hear it too but once again, Takao didn't hear a thing. 'Give it to me!' the voice screamed with bestial pitch.

'I'm sick of playing games, boy! If you don't give it to me, I will take it by force!' the tanuki shrieked.

Ghostly, white smoke billowed from the ceramic body of the tanuki and it shifted into another form. Takao couldn't see it but it was a shame because the tanuki wasn't a tanuki at all; and quite a glorious sight to behold.

It was huge and canine-like or perhaps more like a fox: a strange mix of many animals. The "tanuki" had pure white fur with scarlet markings upon its forehead. It was huge and fluffy with long, elegant fur and whiskers.

The "tanuki" pinned Midorima underneath its giant paws. Takao watched as Midorima struggled against an unseen force that was stronger than gravity. 'I refuse! You're going to do something cruel with it!' Midorima shouted, noble.

'Hmph! Of course, it seems like so much fun. Hand it over or I squish you. Do you really want to die in front of your only friend?' the "tanuki" bellowed.

Midorima felt a pulse of adrenaline and acted on it. He plunged his fingers into the creature's eyes and it recoiled spectacularly. Midorima was able to get up and feel his lungs fill out again. The crushing pressure was completely gone. 'I consider the Book of Friends a treasure. My grandmother was a strange woman but given my circumstances, I can't abandon it because it's one of the few things I have that connects me to my heritage. Therefore I must keep it.' Midorima reasoned.

Takao smiled. He felt invisible but he couldn't help but feel admiration for Midorima. 'I want to avoid trouble so I must ask the question: is there a way to return the names?' Midorima glanced at Takao. 'And is there a way for Takao to help? He was the one who gave me the idea of involving myself in this mess.'

'You're fools! Do you know how many names there are?' the tanuki asked. He could practically smell Midorima's resolve.

It huffed. 'The answer to both your questions is simple if you are willing.'

'I am willing to do anything within reason.' Midorima affirmed.

'Very well, I shall help but on one condition. I shall keep tabs on you both and lend my protection to you but when you die, if you haven't fulfilled this "quest" of yours, I get to keep what is left of the Book.'

'I accept.' Midorima said.

The "tanuki" returned to its tanuki state. Takao blinked and didn't understand what was happening – except for Midorima's side of the conversation. It was like eavesdropping on a telephone conversation.

The tanuki smirked. 'Now, you wanted a method for giving Sight to Takao. I know of quite a few methods but only one will work on such short notice but it is bit of a gamble.'

'It's a risk I'm willing to take.' Takao said.

'Good, good... I'm quite certain that it will work because Madoka's grandson is absolutely overflowing with spiritual energy and much like her, he should have similar abilities that are just as potent.'

'Just cut to the chase.' Midorima barked. 'We don't have all day.'

'I know, I know. Well, Madoka was of air and water elements in spirituality and I assume this is a Midorima trait so it should work. Temporary transferral of spiritual energy – just enough to allow for the Sight – can be done with a very easy action.' the tanuki drawled.

Midorima huffed. 'You're taking too much time.' he growled.

'A kiss will transfer your spiritual energy to your friend.' the tanuki finished up his explanation with a devious smirk.

The boys went very red at rapid pace. 'I-I'm stilling willing.' Takao stuttered.

'If you insist.' Midorima said.

'I'll look away... Give you privacy... Remain on guard for those nasty yokai chasing us...' the tanuki sniggered.

Midorima had never kissed anyone before. Takao had kissed multiple people before. This became evident the moment they hesitantly pressed their lips together.

'Oh? I forgot to mention something, fluids have to be exchanged – not just breath.' the tanuki added impishly.

The boys resolutely kissed as instructed. This was easily the worst kiss either of them could imagine. Tongues were klutzy in the other's mouth and there was nothing romantic or wanted about the action yet it happened nonetheless. It was for Takao's safety. If he could see the threat, he could avoid the threat. For that purpose, the kiss continued and deepened.

It didn't last any longer than seven seconds. They wiped their mouths afterwards and couldn't meet the other's eyes. Their hearts beat erratically. The tanuki swerved around again. 'Go die!' Midorima snapped.

'Let's see if it worked.' the tanuki suggested. It transformed into its true form and this time, Takao could see it.

He was enchanted by the beauty of the giant creature before him. 'I had no idea...' he gasped.

'I know I am quite lovely...' the "tanuki" said and it shifted into its tinier form again. 'Now that we know it worked, let's not dawdle much longer. I already have a plan. If you would just follow me.'

The tanuki scampered off and the boys trailed after it. They darted through trees and bushes. The pattern was nonsensical and caused the yokai chasing after them to grow irritated and confused. Whilst they were running, the tanuki explained to Midorima how he could release the bind the Book of Friends has on yokai. Takao meanwhile followed the tanuki's instructions and whooped and hollered; fostering confusion further.

Midorima glanced at the humanoid yokai. It seemed thoroughly agitated but gladdened that is had lost sight of its rival yokai.

'Picture the yokai in mind and the Book will respond...' the tanuki whispered to Midorima. Midorima obeyed. 'An incantation may help.'

'Ye who must obey me show thy name.' Midorima said; he didn't feel like he was speaking, he felt possessed or like a mouthpiece. The Book flapped wildly; amongst all the pages was one that resonated with the yokai.

The yokai saw them through the thicket. 'Heads up, Shin-chan,' Takao reminded and he tried not to cower behind Midorima but it was hard not to. Yokai were terrifying and unnatural creatures made of nightmare fuel. Midorima was used to seeing them on a daily basis. This was the first time ever for Takao.

The yokai pounced on them and had slithering movements edged with greed. The trio ran off and the yokai pursued. The Book finally stopped and with a single _thwip_ , a page stood still and upright. 'And just like I told you...' the tanuki murmured.

Midorima tore out the page gently and folded it. He pressed it to his lips. Just like how Midorima had lone Takao the Sight, a bind could be released through contact with saliva and breath.

Midorima twirled around whilst Takao raced past. Midorima's hands were clasped together and a strange serenity possessed him. He breathed out. He watched as the ink floated off the page. It twirled and danced. Time seemed to slow and with a magnificent glow, the ink flowed into the yokai's forehead.

'Karikage...' Midorima murmured with the paper still in his mouth. It had a funny taste; almost similar to sticky rice. 'I'm returning it to you... Accept it...'

Absolute peace flooded the yokai named Karikage. Serenity painted its face and it closed its eyes. It disappeared in a blinding light. Takao was impressed. Midorima was easily the most amazing person he had ever met. 'It went disappeared.' Midorima stated.

'One day... Maybe this is a doable task for you.'

'Perhaps.' Midorima said. He felt breathless. He had never felt more exhausted. His joints ached and his heart hammered.

'You look pale. Perhaps this is impossible for you.' the tanuki mused.

'We still have to return the other one's name.' Midorima panted.

Midorima swayed as he stood. Takao returned to his side and let Midorima hold onto him. 'Perhaps you should give it up. Hand over the book to me.' the tanuki suggested.

'Absolutely not!' Midorima snapped.

'Hey, Tanuki-chan, is your name in the book?' Takao asked.

'Do not call me that!' the tanuki snapped. 'You could always check.'

The brown-orange trees rustled and the huge, bestial yokai with long, knotted hair and a single eye rushed Midorima from the side. It ensnared Midorima with its claws and hair. Takao tried his hardest to pull the creature off of Midorima but it was like an ant bothering a wolf.

'Give it back, Madoka... Give it back!' the creature murmured as it slowly tried to suffocate Midorima.

'Let him go!' the tanuki screeched and emitted a strange, celestial light from its forehead. Its scarlet markings from its true for surfaced and was the source for it.

Midorima escaped and Takao backed off. Midorima concentrated and repeated his incantation from earlier. Again, he had an inkling alluding to the idea that he was merely a mouthpiece. The Book responded quickly and a single page stood out from the rest. Midorima plucked it gently and folded it but he could see the yokai visibly react with light pain.

He placed the folded paper in his mouth. He breathed on it. His mind was flooded with strange memories that didn't belong to him. He was filled with nostalgia and watched in his mind's eye, a story take place: the story of the name.

He could feel spring sunshine on his back; soft and completely unlike the heat he had been under all day. His stomach growled and there was pavement beneath his feet. He could feel the gravel between his toes.

There was an old woman praying before a statue. She left an offering. Bestial hands reached out for the offering and then someone stole it before the hands got a chance to touch them. An adolescent girl with hair that shone like an emerald was the thief. She wore outdated school clothes: a sailor uniform. There's a scrape on her cheek. She seems somewhat mannish even in her skirt.

She speaks with nonchalance after wolfing down the bun. 'Turns out,' she drawls, bored, 'that it's not very good.'

'What are you doing, you human? That's mine!'

'If you want something good, I reccomend the Nanatsuji shop. You know, if you play a game with me and win, I'll treat you.'

'You don't find me scary?'

'Nah, see I'm really powerful.'

The "game" was quite mean. The girl cheated and as such, she got her own whim fulfilled: a name in her book. She read the page and smiled. 'You have a really pretty name.' she said. 'Now you follow me. When I call your name, you better run.'

Her name was Madoka. Her name was very important and was never forgotten but seasons change and nothingness pervades the years. Nothing ever happens. Her whim goes unfulfilled. The name she considers "pretty" is never called. Loneliness is all there is in the midst of cruel silence and soon, it corrupts. Loneliness was all that Midorima could feel.

'Hishigaki...' Midorima breathed.

'Will you be alright, by yourself Madoka?' Hishigaki asked.

'I somehow doubt my grandmother was ever alone.' Midorima stated but Hishigaki disappeared.

The loneliness clinging to Midorima's heart didn't lessen. 'Thank you Hishigaki.' he said as he basked in the light Hishigaki left the behind. 'You have a kind heart, my grandmother's friend.'

Midorima collapsed and Takao rushed to him. He dragged him into the shade and sat by him. The tanuki remained close by. Clouds filled the sky and the heat began to die down. 'Did you get to meet Madoka? She was quite the bully, wasn't she?' the tanuki mused. Takao fanned Midorima's blotched face. He was very red.

'Maybe.' Midorima replied. He had seen the tactics Madoka used against yokai: she battered them and brawled with them when they weren't prepared but she didn't mean to hurt them; at least that's what he hoped.

A theory surfaced. Midorima thinks it might be likely that this is what Madoka wanted. She wanted yokai to pursue her. This was the true nature of the game she wanted to play. She took the names; her companions took them back. Hishigaki was lonely. Madoka was lonely. The life of a yokai, Midorima knows now in various experiences, is lonely. Midorima thinks it is likely that Madoka wanted to ease all their loneliness by coaxing them into such a game.

The tanuki sighed. 'You won't find my name in there.'

'Huh? Really?' Takao said.

'Yes, I won every game she played with me. Every time. We played together quite often actually. But one day, she stopped coming. I'd forgotten how short human lives are. I didn't think she had any relatives and yet here you are. I was going to take charge of the book... Are you going to take charge, Midorima?' the tanuki asked.

Midorima looked to Takao. 'Only if I have help.' Midorima said but he remembered how scared Takao had been. 'If I can have it.'

'Of course.' he grinned. There was a warm feeling in the bottom of Midorima's heart.

'Hm, I wonder when the spell's going to wear off.' the tanuki wondered.

That caught their attention. 'What do you mean?' Takao asked.

'The spell for Sight is temporary. It doesn't last longer than half an hour maximum since the kiss method is quite weak. Are you certain you want to help Midorima pursue his goal?' the tanuki asked.

'Didn't you say that there're more permanent spells?' Takao asked.

'I might have mentioned it, I might have been lying.' the tanuki teased.

'Ta-nu-ki-cha-n!' Takao screeched but he sighed. He glanced at Midorima sheepishly. 'Our little secret, right?'

'Of course.' Midorima replied. 'All of it. Not just that.'

Takao got up. 'Well, that's enough excitement for one day, right? I better head home. Don't want my folks to worry. You should head home too; you wouldn't want Fujiwara-san to worry either.' Takao said.

'I know.' Midorima said.

'See you tomorrow at school then.' Takao said.

'Yes, I shall see you there... Tomorrow.' Midorima said and he smiled awkwardly.

His smile was strange and uncharacteristic but Takao loved it. 'See ya, Shin-chan, Tanuki-chan.' Takao said and he wandered off.

'Don't call me that!' the two protested but Takao laughed it off.

Thus beginning busy days filled with spirits. There are bad encounters and then there were good encounters. Midorima felt honoured to finally have a balance.


End file.
